My First and My Last
by serenetybabes
Summary: Rejection, despairs,longing and guilt. Right after Mai's confession, how will Naru responds. Will Mai be able to live a happily ever after life with Naru? Naru yearns for MAi but it was too late. What happened to MAi. After the timeskip what will the fate be like of these two?


SOMEONE'S INNER THOUGHTS

If only we could rewind back time and make amends of our horrendous mistakes; however life is cruel, what was done could never be erased for the entire time of our lives. My only regret is of my reluctance to lay aside the pride. Why did I not listen to all of the reprimands that I have severely received from my friends? Why was I insistent of my own choice?

Now I have lost the most remarkable person that I have ever met.

"MAI"

FLASHBACK TO 4 MONTHS AGO

A short, brunette hair girl wearing in a high school uniform, with flustered cheeks and of glistering eyes, is vaguely seen standing in the midst of forest. A few feet standing across from her,was a pair of piercing dark indigo eyes and of dark hair is gazing intently into her eyes. Both remained in silence and heavily breathing could be heard, leaves rustling and the sound of the breeze. The young man begins to speak.

"Was it me that you like or Gene?" as he walked away without giving a second glance or a chance for the girl to explain. He left the girl dumbfounded as she remained paralyzed and watched the person whom she just confessed leaving.

"Naru, I love you. Why were you so sure that the feelings I had was for your brother?" as her mind wanders with dejection and questions. The rejection and the ignorance was too much for her to bear.

Cough Cough cough

The girl coughed hysterically as she held her napkin out against her mouth. A fresh blood stain soaking the white napkin was visible as she held the napkin with trembling hands. Mai had been left in a weak state condition for months and her health was deteriorating. No one was aware that she was gravely sick or more likely to say that they were not informed.

She was diagnosed with a lung cancer and it was at its peak stage. There were no solution to be cured . She was left with little time and yet that was her least worries. She was not fearful of her death but she was afraid of leaving those who cared for her in sadness. That would be her greatest fear and she would not leave in peace especially him.

"How could I leave that idiotic scientist behind when he couldn't make a great tea? Who would be there to serve him? Will they be able to tolerate his outrageous and inconsiderate behavior? He's such a dense, narcissistic and an idiotic man," said Mai as she laughed. She couldn't help but smiled.

Although she won't be able to live any much longer to watch the SPR member grow as well as herself, she was content with the moments that she had experienced with them. Tears trailed slowly down from her cheeks as she reminisce the past memories. A part of her was greedily hoping for a miracle to live as a survivor from this ill and to live happily with the SPR members and Naru.

Mai cried as she stared into the sky and pleaded desperately in a hoarse voice, "Please give me a little more time, please, please, take me away when I'm yet ready to leave, I want to leave a proper goodbye .Let me have my last moments without any regrets. "

The moment was heart wrenching as she laid paralyzed on the ground crying helplessly and with nobody but only her in present.

4 MONTHS LATER

"Naru," said the Chinese man as he looked at the disheveled teenager in concern. It has been a week since they had come back from England and Naru had been isolating himself from everyone. He refuses to spea , eat or sleep and had not left his bedroom for days. Lin and Madoka had tried to persuade and comfort him but he didn't respond to any of this affections.

A part of his soul was ripped away from his body and all they had been talking to was a soulless body. There wasn't a life in his eyes all he ever said was Mai's name. Lin couldn't withhold his patience and anger as he grabbed Naru by his shirt, lifting him up from his bed.

"You need to move on with this guilt and get hold of yourself, don't plunge yourself into the world that you have created. Mai had left this world. Everyone is grieving and mourning for her death including me, but I know that Mai wouldn't be happy to see our current state a," the Chinese man roared as he let go of his grip on Naru and left the room leaving the teenage behind alone.

Naru slumped back onto the bed and replayed the words that Lin has said in his mind. He knew that Lin was concerned about his well being, but he was not able to see the connection as his body was filled with pain. He was hurting physically and emotionally. All he ever thought was the girl who had a beautiful smile that melts his frozen heart. The image of her smiling at him was vivid in his memories. He missed her so much but the realization was too late, she had left him before he had the chance to tell her. There were never a day where he could live without regrets; he would carry this guilt and regrets till the day he dies.

3 YEARS LATER

Days have gone and soon spring arrives.

A little girl with a short, brunnete hair giggles cheerfully as she ran towards the approaching man. She leaped into his arms as she bore deep into the pair of dark indigo eyes and shrieks, "Daddy, I love you." The man smiled at his most precious gift and said,"I love you more Yuki." He planted kisses on both of his daughter's cheeks as the bubbly girl snuggled into her daddy's arms.

Snickers could be heard behind him as he turns and looked at his peers with a blank face.

"What's the matter and what's funny," as he gave an unfriendly stare.

" Well pfuutt… it was an unlikely rare scene to watch our ice cube boss smiled," Yasu chuckled while trying hard to stifled his laughter. In return Naru gave him a cold stare that shuts up him up entirely.

Lin watched the crowd surrounding Naru as they erupted in laughter, he couldn't help but smiled at the sight of them. They were glowing bright with happiness.

"Hey Lin does Yuki reminds you of Mai, I think Naru noticed that as well when he has decided to adopt her the moment he first laid his eyes on her. Amazing isn't it," said Madoka as she watched the crowd.

"Yuki is a resemblance of her, she became a light source to Naru ," the Chinese man said with a smile . Both of the adults stood close by as they watched the crowd in anticipation.

Naru held onto his daughter as he heard a little voice that he had yearned for and wouldn't be able to forget for the rest of his life. He Felt the light breeze and in swift it was clear.

 _"Naru, ne I will always be with you"_

As the word rang beautifully and clearly into his ears, he smiled.


End file.
